


Soulless and a Black Heart

by thewinchesterrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex - Male Recieving, Oral Sex- Female Recieving, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, a/b/o dynamics, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterrose/pseuds/thewinchesterrose
Summary: The reader isn't like the others in her pack. After the reader has had a run in with her furious and lustful pack leader she wants out. Believing that the Winchesters can help later on out of their monster personas, she tries to get into their good graces.





	Soulless and a Black Heart

Go out and hunt, they said.

It’ll be fine, they said.

You won’t run into them, they said.

Take your suppressants so no alpha could claim your virgin ass in the heat of the moment, they never said.

Your pack was a bunch of dicks, hunters were douches, humans were pawns and animals were your food. Well only yours, your douche of a pack hunted humans. You’ve never had a proper home because your pack had caused a lot of human deaths, hunters pin pointing and tracking your asses. You hated it. But if you left the pack they would hunt you down. The only other females of the group were betas, two of em, acted like they reigned the group better than the alphas. They were both bitches, literally. As the queens they didn’t hunt, omegas did and that was you.

You didn’t like to kill, you figured if you laid your hands on a dead corpse- you’d go dark side and kill humans. So you’d buy various animal hearts and blood from the butcher, smear it onto your fur when you shifted and walk in to make it looked like you killed. And now you were walking down the road to the bar, you had an hour and butcher was empty. You had plenty of time.

You walked into the bar and the whiff of alcohol and a mix of alphas and betas hit you like a wave. You swallowed and gripped the plastic bag heaved with raw meat and blood as you walked with somewhat confidence to the bartender as you ordered some beer. You belly stung from the cramping and twisting of your muscles as your non-suppressed heat wafted through the bar. It wasn’t long until a rather tall man with ruffled hair, maroon over shirt and black t shirt with rough stubble approached you.

“Hey there.” The man, about 6'1" leered over to you as his drunken amused smirk plastered on his face.

“Not interested.” You sipped your beer as you didn’t even eye him. From the corner of your eye, he frowns and chuckles a little.

“Sweetheart I wasn’t asking.” He grips your upper arm and when you look at him you freeze. It was Dean Winchester. But he was…

You swallow and thrash a little. “Let me go.” He smirks and pulls you up to your feet. His eyes flicker black and your stomach turns tighter but in fear. He leans into your neck, drags his tongue along the unscathed skin of your neck. You shiver as the cold air hits the wet trail and at the fear of his presence. Taking a whiff, the leather and whiskey smell intoxicates you but you also noticed that he was an alpha. Oh boy.

“You’re unclaimed.” He states. “An alpha can just walk in and claim you.” His voice trailing slight sarcasm.

“Well maybe I don’t mate because all I see are jerks.” You pry away his hand and leave, not knowing you’re dinner was left behind. You walked to the wooded area of your home in Sioux Falls and creeped slowly into the cave. Alphas and the two Betas laid lazily across the floor asleep well except one.

“You forgot dinner.” Shane growls a little as he stalks to you. You swallow and realise the light feeling of nothing in your hand.

“I-I was nearly caught by hunters.” You stammer but he scoffs and rolls his neck.

“(Y/N), who in this pack will miss a whiny omega like you?” Shane states as he hovers over you.

“Says the one who lazes about and does shit all like a spoilt brat. You all wouldn’t survive without me.” You chastise feeling the adrenaline and sudden courage to stand up. He growls and slashes your cheek, a common punishment for back talking the true alpha of the pack.

“You know (Y/N),” he pulls you closer and grips your waist. “You need an alpha in your life.” He drags his lips roughly across your neck. But this felt different to Dean Winchester’s touch. A mere hunter who kills was gentler than your own kind.

“Shane get off me!” You cry out, you punch and hit at him. He growls and pins you onto the ground.

“Easy there (Y/N),” he growls as he pulls down your shorts. You scream and kick him in the crotch long enough for you to escape and run. He growls and chases after you. The heavy panting and growls followed as Shane shifted into a wolf and chased you. You run as fast as you can fearing him catching you. Shane jumps at you and claws your back deeply. The sharp claws dug into your back and dragged down, narrowly missing your spine. You scream and fall, Shane grabbing you by your hair as he shifted. “Oh (Y/N) you’re screwed now.” He smirks but then a fountain of blood shot out from his chest and stomach. He was shot. Turning to the direction of the gun shot you see the second Winchester smirking as he lowered his gun. Sam Winchester.

“Really (Y/N), you should’ve just stayed human.” He says as he smirks and waves you over. “Come here.” You shake your head and the second that passed his face turned serious, jaw clenched and eyes bored. “Come here now.” You went to him. If anything he was more safe than Shane. You look up at him. “Follow me and you’ll be safe.” You followed him.

“You’re an omega.” Sam says bluntly. You nod gripping your back. “I know someone who could heal that.” You look up.

“Y-You’d do that?” You ask.

He nods. “We need you anyways.” He smirks as your gut and heart wrench.

•••••

When they showed you to the motel room, a rather sleezy one, you were met with the supposed angel and Dean Winchester. His eyes flickered black as he smirks holding up your butcher bag. “You left something behind.”

“Cas can you heal her?” The man named ‘Cas’ nodded, drenched in his tawny trenchcoat and walked over, placing his hands gently on your forehead. Angels scared you, but he seemed kind, gentle. Surely not all angels were like this.

“Dean, you have to take into consideration what I’ve just told you. Metatron is closing in.” Dean waves him off like its nothing.

“Cas, we’ve got a little bit of interrogation to do.” Dean snarled a little impatient as the trenchcoated man disappeared.

“So, (Y/N)-”

“How do you know my name?” You asked.

“We’ve been tracking your pack for a while,” Sam starts crossing his arms over his sculpted chest. “You’re pack is quite the killers.”

“Well don’t count me as one of them.” You snarl.

“We figured,” Dean says throwing the bag full of animal hearts, you quick to catch it. “What werewolf buys hearts and blood?”

“Whispers.” You retaliate.

“Touché.” Sam states. Dean smirks and walks over.

“We just want small details on your pack.”

“On how to defeat them? ” you ask. They both nod. "They’re just average werewolves, and you call yourselves hunters.“ Sam growls and grips strands of your hair pulling it back. 

"I wouldn’t be so rude (Y/N).” Sam snarls. “You’ve obviously heard about us and the things we’ve done, so don’t push it. ” You whimper at the truth and somehow feel powered by the adrenaline. You always found the second Winchester more attractive than Dean. Before Sam turned soulless, he was kind, caring and god beautiful. Now that he lost a part of him, he was more daring, didn’t second guess and even more cuter. Not to mention his hair, tugging on the strands of silk while he roughly held you- it was just some fantasy.

“Yes sir. ” They smirk.

“Now now Sam. ” Dean cooed as he walked over. "We don’t want to damage her.

“Tell us about your pack. ” You looked at them up and down, only to find harden lengths pressing against jeans. You blush and feel weak a little.

“Nothing much. About twelve of us, 9 male alphas, 2 female betas and the one omega being me.”

“That’s unfortunate.” Sam coos as he caresses your neck finding the perfect place to kiss. You let him. You now felt no fear for the two men. You wanted the Winchesters to hold you, it would risky but that would be even more fun. You did the daring. You kissed Sam Winchester harshly. 

His eyes widened at the gesture. Your heat was twisting and turning and burning and wrenching. He kisses back gently as Dean attacks your neck with kisses and nips, both brothers hands roaming your body. You wanted both brothers to claim you, but only one could. 

“Such a dirty baby girl, (Y/N).” Dean smirks as he rips your overshirt off leaving you in the white singlet which greatly accentuated your breasts. Sam still continuing with kissing you but started to move down to your neck and caressing your wide frame. His hands hooked themselves into your shorts as he slithered his hands into your panties and circles your clit. The calloused touch on your sensitive and now touched bud made you gasp. He smirks and bites your neck, not claiming but playfully tugging the skin. Whilst his soulless self touched you and edged you mercilessly, Dean’s hands played at your breasts and kissed your chest. The feeling of both of them on your body made you believe this was both amazing and stupid. You couldn’t and shouldn’t do this but something told you this was right, this was the better choice. You somehow felt safe with them even though one was soulless and the other a demon. What was wrong with you?

“She is Sam, she is a dirty girl.” Dean cooed as he kisses you. His perfect lips capture yours as they guide his and your tongue in a dance of passion. He grips your hands and guide them to slowly strip away his maroon and black shirt. Your eyes widen at the softly formed yet firm body, him smirking. 

He guides your hands down to his belt and the growing tent in his pants. “Open it sweetheart.” You obliged and unbuckled his belt and handed it to him subconciously as you pulled down both his jeans and boxers his length springing out. Your eyes widen at his size but then again this was your first time. Sam pushes you to the bed but made sure you landed safely so he could finish you off. Your body was hot and throat dry as he edged and edged and edged you further. You clit and walls clenching from overstimulation. Feeling this new-found pressure and build up in your stomach you look at Sam. He smirks as he dips his head between your legs. When you couldn’t handle the pressure, you came- a painful get pleasurable feeling as Sam licked and lapped at whatever he could. You pant.

“Now she’s ready Sammy. ” Dean cooed as he crawled onto the bed behind you. Sam held you up gently as you started to undress him. He was huge in size but his sculpted body and firm torso was something you couldn’t get your eyes off for some damn reason. He smirks as you stare at him pulling and kicking off his jeans his massive length springing. God they were massive.

“Now here’s the important question. One of us is going to claim you (Y/N).” Dean states as you look between them. “Which one do you want? To fill you up and make you squirm until we make you our bitch?” You swallowed as they closed in on you but you felt safe. 

“I want Sam.” You say bravely as the second eldest Winchester smirked. 

“Alright then, Sam…?” It was almost silent directions as Sam flipped you onto your stomach your knees and hands holding you up. Sam drags his fingers down your back to your lips as he dips two digits into your pussy dripping with pleasure. You moan a little as he drags the tip of his dick along the folds pushing in harshly.

You cry out gripping the sheets as he fills you until he bottoms out, Sam groaning. "Fuck (Y/N), tight and wet and don’t even start on the sounds you’re making.“ Sam growled as he gripped your shoulder and hip slamming into you.

"Fuck!” you scream as Dean tilts your chin up, you breasts swinging around harshly as you move back and forth. He smirks as he looks into your eyes, tracing your lips with the head of his cock.

“Go on sweetie.” Dean hummed as you suck gently on the head, him moaning. You grip his cock and stroke whatever you couldn’t fit into your mouth. “Fuck baby girl.” He grips your hair as he starts to press his hips and gently shove his cock further. You moan around him, your tongue massaging and licking every ridge and vein to make the amazing and phantastical noises from the demon. 

You think to yourself that you’re being a slut, two men to break your virgin ass. But then again it was better than being forced into a relationship with a dick like Shane. You consented to the Winchesters, you knew that they could be reversed. You figured you could help them, they could help you. 

You moan and cry out as Sam constantly edged and dragged his length over and over deliciously over your sweet spot. Dean’s length dragging up and down your throat made you gag but it felt good to him and you wanted to get in his good books if he was to help you. You felt them twitch. You’ve heard that this was a sign into that they were close. Dean pulled out of your mouth with a pornographic pop and started to stroke himself as Sam’s hips stuttered and started to move faster making you moan. Each second drew long as your heat started to suppress at the feel of an alpha inside of you about to blow his load and claim you. The first to come was Sam. He fell to the side with him still into you as your walls clenched and climaxed from the pressure. The tightening around his cock made Sam desperate and so he started to run up until he climaxed and his dick swelled. White streams and streaks coated your number walls lubricating his cock. He kept his head in your neck as he moved and when his load blew he bit down harshly on your neck you crying out. He claimed you. You were his omega and he was your alpha. Dean came next, his own load of white streams and streaks onto your breasts. The room was filled with pants moans and groans as the boys pulled away, you laying on your back.

Sam laid beside you caressing your body, waiting for Dean to leave already.

“My omega.” He purrs as he smirks.

As you smiled a little and leaned into his touch as the door swung open and the man dubbed 'Cas’ from before walked through. 

“Cas what are y-” Before Dean could finish his sentence a simple tap to the forehead knocked him out. He then made a beeline for you and Sam. Although soulless, Sam growled and protected you, well covered you. Cas did the same action to Sam and you crawled back scared.

“I’m not going to hurt you (Y/N). I’m here to save them.” He motions to the two Winchesters. You nod and swallowed as you quickly changed. “Sam claimed you.” You nod. He sighs. “He won’t remember this.” You frown.

“What do you mean? ” you ask. The angel raised a bag and a bright light emmitted from it.

“Sam’s soul is in here. When he gets it back, he won’t remember anything these past months, I’m sorry.”

“Can you remove my memory and give me a new one? ” You ask. You figured you could semi-escape the pack. He surprisingly nods.

“I know of your situation, I can also make Dean forget too.” You nod but it baffled you that an angel like Cas was so caring. He tapped your forehead and you fall unconscious.

••••••

Months had past since that night and you had no recollection of it. You travelled alone. And this is where the story ends. You sitting in a bar with animal hearts fresh from an empty butcher in Lawrence, Kansas in the fall of 2015. Your heat played up again. But there were alternatives.

“Hi.” You turned to the greeting and look at the rather tall man. Long chestnut hair tucked behind his ears and curved at the back. His arm in a sling and a blush along his face. “My brother…” he sighs clearly annoyed. “my brother thought I would get a good time out from you.” He was clearly embarrassed and you giggled a little. He was adorable.

“I’m not so sure about the sex part,” he almost breathes in relief- did he think you were not beautiful? Or was he just against the one night stand shit? “but I’d love to get to know you Mr…?”

“Winchester.” He shaked his hand as he sits beside you on the stool. “Sam Winchester.”

“Well Sam,” you raise your bottle as he grabs his own. “here’s to a new beginning.”


End file.
